spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Children of YMIR
The Children of YMIR '''are Machines from during the War with Men. Before the Dawn of the Gods, the great machines stalked our planet, bent on destroying humanity. As the war escalated, man and machine exchanged nuclear and anti-matter weapons, leaving a once-lush world frozen in a thousand-year winter. Humanity now teeters on the brink of extinction, its population of a few million sheltered in the walled enclave of Midgard. The great sentient machines have prospered in the eternal winter. Humanity, however, is not alone. It prays to the mighty gods, the Aesir, and faithfully worships the great ODIN. Those prayers do not go unheard. As protectors, it is our duty to ensure humanity survives. Our cybernetically enhanced bodies and minds make us far more powerful than mortals...and we are properly revered as gods. We fight a never-ending battle with the Children of Ymir, the vile machines, and progenitors of the catastrophic war. Fortunately these battle wage in lands far from the safe haven of Midguard, which has not been attacked in centuries. Due to our efforts, the Children of Ymir are now the stuff of mere legend and nightmares - as are the gods who fight them. '''Leaders Loki '''has long been the black sheep of the Aesir. He was selected and modified for some of ODIN's most critical and controversial of experiments into developing weapons to fight the Machines. The actual effects of this process have yet to be fully understood and the mere presence of Loki is enough to put the other Aesir on edge. He has many secrets and often assumes he is above the rest of the Aesir in terms of diplomacy and protocol. It would be an understatement to say that Loki is not trusted by any of the Aesir, except, perhaps by ODIN, whose motives and methods are rarely questioned. Loki's preferred weapon is one of his own design and resembles a long staff topped with a serpent's head. The staff is made from a nano-forged material that can switch between rigidity and flexibility almost instantly. This means that the staff can be transformed into a whip-like weapon in the middle of an attack. Its flexible wire core allows the staff/whip to extend to great ranges, making the weapon exceptionally versatile. Small barbs along the staff allow it to cut through metals and armor. Loki's armor is more for comfort than for any real protection that an Aesir might need on the battlefield. However, it has been extensively modified by Loki for his needs. Since he is a secretive man, the range of these enhancements is not known. Battlefield diagnostics, where intelligible, seem to describe the armor as heavily force-shielded against nearly all battlefield electro-magnetic, radiation and beam-particle weapons, as well as possessing stealth-based qualities, such as optical and/or heat energy obfuscation. Loki was not designed to fill a specific battlefield role, but as an experiment in extending Aesir technology beyond "normal" bounds. While he is a competent fighter, it has often been beneficial to withdraw him from the fighting against the Children of the YMIR, for fear of extensive collateral damage. '''Hel is the daughter of Loki and Administrator for Helheim, a newly formed government formed through secession from the Aesir and Midgard. Claiming an independent state, Helheim entered a treaty with the Aesir called “The Pact of the Fallen”. In return for their independence, Helheim would receive the corpses of all natural deaths from Midgard. These corpses would be rendered at Helheim for the recollection of useful materials – organs, minerals, gene stock, etc. Hel’s relationship to Loki is not well understood, although Loki claims she is his daughter. Loki’s Aesir wife, Sigyn, long destroyed in battle claimed otherwise. Her origins are dubious at best and although Loki has had dealings with the Children of the YMIR, it is not known how Hel was created. It is known only that when ODIN discovered her existence that he emphatically demanded that she be removed from Midgard. Loki complied, but has never forgotten, nor forgiven, the exile of his daughter. Hel is an Adept of the World Tree and has significant experience in modifying the underlying mechanisms. If she were to participate in any combat, it would undoubtedly revolve about the application of Cyberspace. Hel was not developed to fulfill any role. All Aesirwho have encountered her report she is a non-combatant. She is a competent leader, however, which leaves no doubt that she would be a worthy adversary if hostilities between Aesir and Helheim began. Machines GRNDL GRNDL'''is an anomaly amongst machines – it eats human flesh. Whether it is just to create a terrifying visage or whether it requires human flesh for sustenance isn't known. GRNDL's presence was only felt when it began to attack the outlying settlements of Midgard, leaving horrifically mangled corpses in its wake. The sheer power and carnage behind the attacks denied the possibility of a serial killer or purely human villain – the tracks implied something inhuman and even more horrific. GRNDL-1 is the newest entry in the arsenal of the Children of Ymir, optimized for maximum psychological impact on humans. This is a radically new approach for the Machines and its sudden introduction to the theatre of war is very sudden. Historically, new trends appeared over many years and new iterations. The Machines' capacity for development is minimal – indeed, if it weren't they would have "out-evolved" our technology long ago, but their programming holds their development in check and under our control. '''World Serpent Locked under ice in one of the most inhospitable areas of the globe, the Devastator class war machine known only in myth and legend as “The World Serpent” has lain dormant for millennia. It used to be one of the YMIR’s greatest achievements: a mile long submersible battleship that could unleash massive destruction with the merest human thought. When the YMIR were destroyed in the anti-matter strike that would change the future of the world, the remaining Devastator class machines were either scuttled to prevent capture or hidden for a distant future resurgence of the YMIRregime. How many of them truly remain, and how many are mere myths is pure speculation – very little solid data exists. Devastator Classhttp://toohuman.wikia.com/index.php?title=World_Serpent&action=edit&section=2 The Devastator Class was designed to be the backbone of YMIR forces – combining long range strike capability with formidable defenses to support a mobile army. While completely submersible, it could also traverse land thanks to powerful anti-gravitic suspensors. Like a massive serpent, its segmented body could crawl over land, bringing terror and death to those who stood against it. It remains a mystery of engineering, since many of the technologies used in its construction have been lost for thousands of years in the dark ages of the Fimbulwinter. Aegir’s Jawhttp://toohuman.wikia.com/index.php?title=World_Serpent&action=edit&section=3 Lying beneath blizzards and fearsome winds, Aegir’s Jaw is a treacherous place. Only a horn of blasted rock can truly be called land, the rest of the region is formed of crumbling pack ice, constantly shifted and reformed by tides and tectonic movement. It is unsurprising that the World Serpent has lain hidden here for so long as anything on the surface tends to get dragged beneath the ice. As the ice breaks apart and transforms throughout the year, sometimes sunken victims are dragged to the surface again. Goblins Robotic war-machines that can crawl walls like a spider and fall great heights without suffering damage. Goblins make up the bulk of the mechanical forces. They can also be armed with homing missiles or a gyroc carbine. They also have one eye sensor. Generic: Robotic war-machines that can crawl walls like a spider and fall from great heights without suffering damage, Goblins make up the bulk of the mechanical forces. Enthalpy: Absorbs ballistic damage to become a frozen Goblin. Unlike it's frozen brethren, it will only cause an Enthalpy explosion if it is charged. Assault: Has 3 red optics for eyes unlike the generic goblin used to target its enemies with rockets. Frozen: Any attacks cause this goblin to emit a blast of frost which freezes Baldur, stopping all movement and actions for a short time. Use Ballistics or Melee Launch to turn them against their own. Rupture: The explosive variants are akin to their frozen Bretheren. Rupture Goblins(shown) require ballistic charging like Enthalpy Goblins. Explosive Goblins(not shown) can be taken out at range or launched into the air and dropped amongst other enemies like frozen Goblins Leader: Casts buffs to allies adding shields and/or damage bonuses. Trolls Massive beasts capable of wielding assault-class weapons, Trolls are as powerful as they are weak-minded. Defeating a Troll involves breaking down its armor and internal structures one piece at a time. Alternative elimination of Trolls by means of removing the head armor then jumping on the Trolls back and activating a minigame were the player must maintain blanace and drive the melee weapon in hand onto/into the head instantly killing it. It also has brute strength. Undead Fallen soldiers and Civilians who did not die valiantly in battle, and so they were enslaved by Hel. They attack Baldur relentlessly, by any means necessary. Wolf: Fallen soldiers who did not die valiantly in battle, and so they were enslaved by Hel. They attack Baldur relentlessly, by any means necessary. Wraith: Any god who does not die valiantly in battle gets sent to Helheim and becomes an enslaved fallen god. Necromancer: These creatures hide behind many Undead Minion and Undead Wolf Troopers. A damaging close range pulse attack and the ability to resurrect the dead make these a formidable foe for a close quarters fighter. Their ability to resurrect any fallen enemy make it extremely hard to lock on as a Commando. Dark Elves An agile war-machine class found primarily in the ice forests. They are deadly with both ranged and melee combat and tend to use Goblin infantry for close-combat support. Assault: '''An agile war-machine class found primarily in the Ice Forests. They are deadly with both ranged and melee combat and tend to use Goblin or Dark Elf infantry for close-combat support. '''Skimmer: Moves around by hovering and attacks with a large hand cannon. This variant is unconfirmed in the field. Leader: Attacks with a transformable arm-mounted B.O.W. Shoots purple projectiles, Shields allies, debuffs enemies. A deadly combination with foot-soldiers. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Enemy Species Category:Species